


Caught Up in a Family

by metaphors



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, just saying that for you to click on this story, ly - Freeform, there's more characters but meh, trust me. this is good. please., writer of Head Over Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphors/pseuds/metaphors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler blinked, looking straight at Josh who stared back.</p><p>Tyler just stared.</p><p>He could only stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up in a Family

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah for the people who are reading my other story Head Over Heels, no I'm not giving up on it and yes, I'm going to finish it.  
> But I had this idea and just thought "fuck it, let's publish this shit" So I did, and here it is.  
> It was originally a one shot but oops not anymore. It's still going to be short though...
> 
> LOVE YOU
> 
> STAY THE FUCK ALIVE

Tyler blinked, looking straight at Josh who stared back.

Tyler just stared.

He could only stare.

Josh was standing by his side with his hands in his pockets, swinging back and forth on his feet. He swallowed dry, his Adam's Apple moving slightly up and down, and he also blinked. There was a hopeful look on his eyes, almost pleading. Tyler shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh" Tyler opened his mouth but closed it, not really knowing how to respond.

Josh's eyes were starting to burst into flames. His face slightly pained Tyler. He was trying to figure him out. But he couldn't. Tyler's expression was blank. Tyler was only staring.

The blue haired man awkwardly cleared his throat as he hopefully looked at his boyfriend. His heart was beating fast and nervously and Tyler could physically see his chest moving, almost like drums were being played inside Josh's rib cage.

Tyler couldn't help but blink again, eyes daring back to Josh's sparkly ones.

What was he supposed to say?

Yes?

Maybe he was supposed to say yes...

Maybe that's the expected answer.

Maybe after he says yes, they will go back to what they were doing and Josh would stop looking at him like he was some kind of homeless puppy in the middle of the rain.

So Tyler simply shrugged and adjusted the camera bag that was threatening to fall from his right shoulder.

"Yeah, why not?"

After spilling the words, Tyler put his attention back on the camera he had been holding to see the pictures they had already taken of the beautiful church they were visiting. And while he was pressing his thumb on the button to pass the photos, he heard his boyfriend let out a small high pitched scream. Tyler slowly lifted his head, looking up from the camera and turned to Josh, raising an eyebrow. He tilted his head to the side, looking questionably at him.

Josh had broken into the widest grin Tyler had ever seen, almost swallowing his face entirely. So wide that Tyler could barely see Josh's beautiful brown eyes that were somewhere lost, crushed under all the soft skin pulled up by the muscles of the smile. A bright shade of read rose up Josh's cheeks and his hands were curled up in fists in the middle of the hair. Soon he was yelling "YES YES YES YES" countless times and excitedly jumping up and down.

Tyler widened his eyes, looking over his shoulder to the people that had turned to them surprised and annoyed with the noise. He quickly dropped the camera, letting it fall on his chest, securely stuck on a strap that was wrapped around Tyler's neck, and tried to catch Josh in the middle of his jumps, covering his mouth with a hand and taking one finger to his own lips, shushing him. Josh's face got redder if possible and he embarrassingly giggled into Tyler's hand.

"Josh?" Tyler asked, searching for Josh's tearing eyes. He frowned but decided to ask later. "I'm going to take my hand off, ok?" Josh nodded, looking back at Tyler into his eyes. "And you're not going to scream, ok?" Josh nodded again, this time more desperately. Tyler nodded back, letting out a breath. He hesitated at first, slowly taking his hand off Josh's mouth. Letting his hand carefully fall to his side, Tyler looked at his boyfriend, waiting for some reaction. But Josh simply looked at him and stood motionless on his place. For a moment, the couple just looked at each other, like they did previously.

"Josh?" Tyler tentatively asked again, unsure. But before he could register what was happening, the dude grabbed him in a tight hug, crushing their bodies together, the camera painfully sticking between their stomachaches.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Josh repeated, pulling slightly back and grasping Tyler's head between his hands, kissing him everywhere he could. Tyler, as much as he loved the affection, tried to push him off.

"Josh, what-"

Josh instantly hit his forehead on Tyler's and looked at him in the eye. "I can't wait to tell my parents!" He exclaimed, giving small jumps, bumping their foreheads. He kissed Tyler soundly on the cheek and pulled completely out of the embrace, standing back to look properly at Tyler.

"Wait, tell wha-"

"And Mark, Debby and Jenna!"

Tyler shook his head, confused. "But-"

"Oh they're gonna be thrilled!"

"Abou-"

"And Pete, Patrick, Joe, Andy, and - oh! - that guy from the sound check, he's a cool dude."

"Josh-"

"And Brendon too! Oh and Dallon! And I think we should tell Gerard and Frank too, I mean, we haven't seen them in a while but they have the right to go, they're still our friends, right."

"Josh!"

"And of course our siblings too and your parents. Oh my God your parents! I didn't ask them for permission!" A frightened look crossed Josh's face and he covered his mouth with his hands, eyes wide open.

Tyler just seemed more confused by each second. "Permission for what?"

"But I'm sure they won't mind. They love me. I think they trust me enough to marry their older son."

Tyler suddenly froze.

Wait.

 

What?

 

His heart stopped. In fact, he was completely sure his entire body had shut down and the air he felt going in and out his lungs in order for him to breath was actually just and illusion.

An enormous variety of thoughts could be crossing Tyler's mind at the moment: the suit dress he would wear, the cute little bows and flowers decorating the church, the food on the reception, his best man, the big cake, a chocolate fountain, build a family, live happily ever after... But the only thing that crossed his mind was air.

Tyler suddenly became very unaware of his surroundings and the walls started to get closer to them. The man in front of him was drifting to blurry shades of blue, black and white and the air got too thick to enter his nose and pass to his lungs. Tears were filling his eyes as his breaths became heavier and he desperately tried to reach for something he could hold onto.

Josh's smile faded instantly, seeing Tyler gasping for air, and he immediately caught him in his arms, holding him on his feet and shaking the tourist map of the church to blow air in Tyler's direction. Josh whispered calming words and rubbed his thumb up and down Tyler's arm until Tyler finally managed to catch his breath. The couple stood there in the middle of the walk way of the church, hugging, Tyler's tired head resting on Josh's chest, eyes closed, clinching his hands on the fabric of Josh's t-shirt while Josh caressed his head soothingly.

"Jesus Christ, Ty, don't ever scare me like that again." Josh said quietly, almost in a whisper, his hold getting tightly. "I though you were dying. I can't lose the man I'm going to marry!"

But who cares out dying anyway?

TYLER WAS GETTING MARRIED!!!!????

Tyler slowly lifted his head from Josh's chest and stepped out of his arms. "Marry?"

The punk looked weirdly at him before helping him getting back on his feet safely. "Yeah well duh" he playfully rolled his eyes. "Do you even remember what happened before you 'passed out'?" He asked, air quoting with his fingers.

Tyler whipped a drop of sweat from his forehead and let Josh take him to a sit. He looked intensively at him, gripping the camera with his hands and his mind wondered back to Josh's first question after a long time stare he gave to Jesus Christ crucified figure above the church altar.

"So if, like, I asked you to marry me..." Josh caught a glimpse of Tyler before looking back at the figure. "Would you do it?"

 

 

Oh

 

_Oh_

 

_He was serious..._

 

" _Yeah_ " Tyler had stupidly said " _why not_?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a REAL LIFE STORY because yes, my dad did ask my mom to marry him this way.
> 
> And this, kids, is how I was born.


End file.
